vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Barnibus Islands
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Barnibus Islands |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Administrative Capital colspan="3" New Liliana, Barnibus - }} |- }| colspan="1" Population colspan="3" 631,000 - }} |} The Barnibus Islands is a group of islands and a district of St. Samuel, located in the Dark Sea, situated to the west of St. Samuel. The Barnibus Islands consists of the Barnibus island and three smaller islands, Victory Island, Cassia and Kevakus Island. The combined population of the four islands is 631,000. History Barnibus was first settled by Salvonian tribes who migrated from mainland St. Samuel. The earliest Salvonian artefacts found on Barnibus have been dated to around 4500 BP. In 1600 BP, the King of St. Samuel sent Lord Barnibus Avanti, on an expedition to claim the islands in the name of St. Samuel. The primitive Salvonian tribes living on the island numbered around five thousand and at first tried to repel the Samuelonian force. But there primitive weapons were no match for Avanti's men. Lord Barnibus claimed the Salvonian survivors as his own personal slaves, in a bid to stop his men from commiting crimes against the tribal people and allowed the Salvonian peoples to live peacefully in there own communities. Lord Barnibus Avanti founded the city of New Liliana on the south-east coast of Barnibus Island. The Salvonian community soon integrated with the Samuelonian's and in time moved away from there primitive way of life. During the the Uestadenia and Anglodascunya Empire period, in which they occupied St. Samuel, the Barnibus Island's declared there independence and from 580 BP to around 420 BP became known as the Barnibus Federation. During the outbreak of the Longerathian War, the Barnibus Federation, supported the King of St. Samuel and upon St. Samuel's independence from the Anglodascunyan Empire, declared itself a territry of the Kingdom of St. Samuel. Upon the outbreak of the Great Plague, which ravaged most of Longerath, the Senator of the Barnibus Islands, Harold Fozenta, declared all travel and trade to cease, which meant the island remained relatively unharmed by the plague. Politics The Barnibus Islands is a district of St. Samuel, which means it has one member of parliment. Locally the island's have a District Council, which is headed by the Senator of the Barnibus Islands and sixty-five councilors. In the local elections, each of the island's elect councilors and in the national elections elect the Senator of the Barnibus Islands. The Barnibus island is represented by fifty councilors, whilst Victory Island, Cassia and Kevakus elect five councilors each. The current Senator of the Barnibus Islands is Carlos Nizza-Valentino. Geography & Climate The Barnibus Islands is the furthest westerly territory beolonging to St. Samuel. The islands are famous for its spectacular and ecologically important coral reefs. The Islands have a tropical though rather dry climate. Temperatures vary little throughout the year. Average daily temperatures range from about 30 °C in December to 38 °C in July. Rainfall is erratic, averaging about 90 cm per year, the wettest months being September and October, and the driest February and March. Barnisbus Island Demographics As of 307 the majority 578,000 people on the Barnibus island are ethnically Samuelonian (94.5%), the two other significant groups are Bowdanian (3%) and Trinian (1.8%). Geography Barnibus is the largest and most populated of the Barnibus Islands. The admisistrative capital is New Liliana and other major cities include Port Solomon, Richardsville, Jolena Bay, St Peters, Morento, Sommerville and Albertsburg. Economy The island is rich in mineral resources such as lead, zinc, nickel, and gold. In the late 250's AP, the Samuelonian Petroleum Corporation discovered the Onyx oil field in the Dark Sea, 10 miles off the southern coast of Barnibus, which now accounts for 28% of the Barnibus Islands economy. In recent years, Barnibus has seen a significant growth in its financial industry, due to new start ups, which have set up their main headquarters in the New Liliana. Tourism in Barnibus plays a huge part of the economy with over two million visitors in 307. Victory Island Demographics 23,000 Geography Monmouth, Winterbrook, Bamberg Economy Tourism accounts for 39% of island's income. The island is a popular destination for Bowdani citizens, with around 350,000 tourists visiting last year. Agriculture produce includes bananas, vegetables, citrus, flowers, dairy products, honey and livestock and industries include clothing and luxury foodstuffs. The fishing industry in Cassia also plays a large part of the economy. Cassia Demographics 18,000 Geography Hackneymouth, Covington, New Coventry Economy Tourism accounts for 45% of island's income. The island is a popular destination for Bowdani citizens, with around 300,000 tourists visiting last year. Agriculture and industry account for 35% of the island's income. Agricultural produce includes fruit, vegetables, sugar cane, livestock and poultry, and industries include rum distillation, construction and boatbuilding. The fishing industry in Cassia also plays a large part of the economy. Kevakus Island Demographics 13,000 Geography Selmont, San Monique, Zantorini Economy Tourism accounts for 54% of island's income. The island is a popular destination for Bowdani citizens, with around 280,000 tourists visiting last year. Agriculture and industry account for 35% of the island's income. Agricultural produce includes fruit, vegetables, sugar cane, livestock and poultry, and industries include rum distillation, construction and boatbuilding. The fishing industry in Cassia also plays a large part of the economy. Sports Like elsewhere in St. Samuel, football is the main sport in the Barnibus Islands. The islands has eight professional football club's playing in the Royal St Samuel Football Association leagues, these teams include Hackneymouth FC, Covington City FC, Monmouth City FC, AFC Winterbrook, Bamberg Rovers FC, Albertsberg FC, Morento City FC and Sommersville FC. The island's has ten amateur football divisions, governed by the Barnibus Island & District Football Association, which is a feeder league to the profesional league in St. Samuel. Other popular sports include cricket, golf and athletics. Category:St. Samuel Category:Nations